Nocna Furia
Nocna Furia (ang. Night Fury) - jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych i niebezpiecznych gatunków smoków. Na wyspie Berk istnieje tylko jedna znana Nocna Furia. Szczerbatek to pierwszy smok wytresowany przez wikinga. Wytresował go Czkawka, syn Stoika Ważkiego. __TOC__ Wygląd Nocna Furia to prawdziwa legenda i jeden z najsilniejszych smoków. Jest stosunkowo niewielkim smokiem, ma za to potężną klatkę piersiową. Szyję ma krótką, głowę dość dużą i płaską. Dzięki dużym uszom wyposażonymi w dodatkowe półokrągłe wypustki ma on doskonały słuch. Ma dwie pary skrzydeł. Jedną stanowią wielkie skrzydła służące do wzbijania się w powietrze, zaś druga służy do regulacji kierunku lotu, podobnie jak płaty umieszczone na końcu ogona. Owy smok posiada średniej wielkości łapy, które są niezbyt grube, aczkolwiek bardzo silne. Smok ten posiada krótkie, niezbyt ostre zęby, które chowają się w dziąsłach, gdy nie są potrzebne. Są one doskonale przystosowane do łowienia ryb. Na głowie umieszczone są liczne wyrostki, a największą ich parę stanowią uszy, wrażliwe dzięki dużej powierzchni. Duże, zielone oczy doskonale widzą zarówno w ciemności, jak w dzień. Zwierzę ma niezwykłą siłę, dzięki czemu potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W chmurach porusza się z niezwykłą gracją i prędkością. Ciemność nocy doskonale maskuje barwę ciała Nocnej Furii, dzięki czemu jest widoczna tylko wówczas, gdy przesłania gwiazdy w czasie lotu (i oczywiście w ciągu dnia). Smok ten potrafi przelecieć krótki dystans bez ogona, ale ma bardzo duże trudności, gdyż ogon jest jego "sterem", a zarazem dodatkową pomocą, dzięki której porusza się wręcz idealnie w czasie lotu. Zwyczaje Odżywianie Nocna furia jest drapieżnikiem, jej głównym pożywieniem są rozmaite ryby. Zadowala się także np. plastrami miodu. Siedlisko Siedlisko Nocnej Furii pozostaje nieznane. Jednak Czkawka, przyjaciel Szczerbatka, w starych notatkach Borka Pechowca odkrywa mapę do Wyspy Nocy, rzekomego siedliska dzikich Nocnych Furii. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem postanawiają to sprawdzić. Mapa okazała się pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta. Walka Nocna Furia określana jest mianem doskonałego wojownika. Podczas ataku używają swojego potężnego strzału plazmą. W filmach oraz serialu poznajemy rozmaite typy ognia Nocnej Furii: może to być najpotężniejszy eksplodujący strzał, którego liczba splunięć wynosi 6 (chociaż w bardzo wielu sytuacjach Szczerbatek strzelał znacznie więcej razy), strumień zwykłego ognia służącego na przykład do podpalenia lub rozgrzania jakiegoś przedmiotu. Tego typu ognia używa najczęściej po to, żeby ogrzać swoje legowisko, zanim się na nim położy. Jeszcze innym typem ognia jest echolokacja, opisana poniżej. Nocna Furia jest bardzo silna i zwinna, co czyni ją niezwykle zaciekłym i niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Szybko porusza się zarówno na lądzie, jak i w powietrzu, ma doskonałą manewrowość, dzięki czemu potrafi doskonale dezorientować przeciwnika oraz mu uciec. Mimo, że wiele gatunków przerasta Nocną Furię, dzięki swojej niebywałej sile potrafi pokonać nawet Koszmara Ponocnika czy Szepczącą Śmierć. Zdolności Nocna Furia atakuje błękitnymi pociskami plazmy. Potrafi to robić z dużych odległości i nigdy nie chybia. Ogień Nocnej Furii to półpłynna masa podpalana acetylenowo/tlenowym ogniem. Tylko pocisk wystrzelony z dalekiej odległości od celu wybucha błękitno - białymi płomieniami. Potrafi strzelać stylem "na bombę". Polega on na tym że smok składa skrzydła i pikuje w dół do celu. Przed strzałem słychać tylko świst powietrza. Kiedy smok strzeli, szybko wzbija się w powietrze i znika z pola widzenia, by zaatakować następny cel. thumb|278px|Echolokacja Nocna Furia jest na razie jedynym znanym gatunkiem posiadającym zdolność echolokacji. Polega ona na wysłaniu głośnego impulsu dźwiękowego przez smoka, który natrafiwszy na przeszkodę, odbija się i powraca do uszu smoka. Dzięki temu Nocna Furia może latać w całkowitej ciemności np. w jaskini i zawsze odnajdzie drogę. thumbEcholokacja została tutaj przedstawiona tak samo jak u nietoperzy które wysyłając bardzo wysoki dźwięk, którego ludzie nie słyszą, potrafią znaleźć owady. Mimo, że Nocna Furia doskonale widzi w ciemności, echolokacja jest niezbędna, by odnajdywać przeszkody, których nie widać gołym okiem (np. ściana za zakrętem lub dziura w suficie). Echolokacja nie służy rozświetleniu otoczenia, lecz lokalizowaniu przeszkód. Echolokacja jest jedynie dźwiękiem, lecz w serialu pokazana jest jako świecąca obręcz lecąca w powietrzu. Zachowanie i tresura Nocna Furia przez wieki była smokiem tajemniczym, niezbadanym, nigdy przez nikogo nie widzianym. O jej obecności świadczył tylko charakterystyczny świst, wydawany przez smoka tuż przed uderzeniem, oraz szybki, zwinny, smoczy cień poruszający się po niebie. Jest to pierwszy smok wytresowany przez człowieka. Smok ten jest niezwykle inteligentny i pomysłowy, najlepiej nadaje się na wierzchowca. Ma doskonałą koordynację z jeźdźcem. Jest najszybszym i jednym z najsilniejszych smoków. Kiedy smok jest szczęśliwy, uszy ma podniesione, zaś gdy zły lub smutny, opuszcza je. Tymi zachowaniami przypomina kota. Cechuje go także wyjątkowa lojalność, co z kolei jest cechą typowo ,,psią". Ma też dość duże poczucie humoru i szybko się uczy. Najważniejszym elementem tresury Nocnej Furii jest zdobycie jej zaufania. Ze względu na jej ostrożność i inteligencję jest to powolny proces, bowiem smok musi zyskać pewność co do intencji tresera oraz do tego, że przenigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Mimo starań Czkawki, Szczerbatek, mimo starań chłopca, jego częstych wizyt i mnóstwa spędzanego razem czasu, pozwolił się dotknąć dopiero po kilku dniach i nawet wówczas jeszcze długo zajęło mu całkowite zaufanie chłopcu i zbudowanie z nim trwałej więzi. Wytresowana Nocna Furia jest wspaniałym towarzyszem i niezawodnym przyjacielem, który swoimi zachowaniami, inteligencją i wrażliwością przypomina człowieka. Dzieli się swoimi emocjami z jeźdźcem i sam go pociesza. Wspólne loty, rozmowy (niewerbalne ze strony smoka), zabawy, ratowanie się z trudnych sytuacji i wspólne rozwiązywanie problemów to tylko część tego, co zapewnia zażyłość z najinteligentniejszym smokiem. Inne opisy "Najrzadszego i najinteligentniejszego ze wszystkich smoków wyróżnia ciemny kolor i przenikliwe żółte oczy. To smok o niewielkich rozmiarach, mocnej klatce piersiowej i krótkiej szyi. Ma największe skrzydła ze wszystkich smoków, więc może latać wyżej, szybciej i dłużej niż jakikolwiek inny smok. Niezwykły stosunek siły do wagi sprawia, że smok ten może wzbić się do lotu pionowo. Niestety, gracja, z jaką porusza się w chmurach, zmienia się w niezdarność na ziemi. Niekonwencjonalny płomień, którym zionie (półpłynna masa podpalana acetylenowo/tlenowym ogniem) zniszczy każdy cel. Jego popisowy numer to atak po zachodzie słońca z dużej wysokości - ze zwiniętymi skrzydłami pikuje w dół, w ostatniej chwili precyzyjnie trafia płomieniem w cel i znika bez śladu w ciemnościach. Jedynym ostrzeżeniem jest narastający dźwięk, który Furia wytwarza przy pikowaniu. Te ataki w stylu kamikadze, ciekawski umysł i analityczny umysł sprawiają, że Nocna Furia jest nieprawdopodobnie skutecznym i destrukcyjnym przeciwnikiem. Jak dotąd nie udało się upolować ani jednej Nocnej Furii." - http://www.howtotrainyourdragonintl.com/intl/pl/ Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że jest bardzo niewiele informacji na temat tego gatunku smoków, w Smoczym Podręczniku Nocna Furia nie jest już zaliczana do tajemniczej klasy. *Dźwięk, wytwarzany przez Nocną Furię, jest połączeniem odgłosów wydawanych przez zwierzęta takie jak słonie, koty, tygrysy czy konie. *Skóra smoka zaś stanowi "mieszankę" pokrycia ciała nietoperza i jaszczurki. Sposobem poruszania się, kolorem i wyglądem oczu ma przypominać panterę. *Szczerbatek jest jedyną nocną furią żyjącą na wyspie Berk. Możliwe jest, że smoków tych istnieje więcej, jednak do tej pory nie zostały jeszcze odkryte. *Kiedy smok zieje strumieniem ognia, jest on biało - błękitny. Niebieską barwę ma jednak tylko eksplodujący pocisk. *Niekiedy, źrenice tego smoka momentalnie się wysmuklają. Prawdopodobnie dzieje się to wtedy, kiedy smok jest rozemocjonowany, zdenerwowany lub przestraszony. *Ślina Nocnej Furii ma podobno lecznicze zastosowania. *Nocna Furia jest bardzo inteligentna i sprytna, ale łatwo się rozprasza. W grach Gra Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies W grze, Nocna Furia (a konkretnie Szczerbatek) jest piątym w kolejności smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je Fish - ryby. Gra School of Dragons Jedynym smokiem z gatunku Nocna Furia, który się pojawia, jest Szczerbatek. Nie można wytresować własnej Nocnej Furii. Zabawki *zobacz osobny artykuł: Zabawki Ok furia.jpg|Mini talking plush Night Fury Maskotka szczerbatek.jpg|Pluszowa Nocna Furia DRAGON Night Fury 4476 Figurki action 66501 1.jpg|Figurka akcji Nocna Furia 1288075160.jpg|Dragon Launch N'Soar Defenders of berk action Night Fury.jpg|Defenders of Berk Night Fury action figure Night_Fury_Action_Figure.jpg|Figurka akcji Mini_night_fury.jpg|Figurka akcji I-dragons-szczerbatek-maskotka-66569.jpg|maskotka Linki *http://www.dreamworksdragons.com/movies/httyd/dragon-book/ *http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/dragons/dragon-secrets/index.html *http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Night_fury *http://www.howtotrainyourdragonintl.com/intl/pl/ Zobacz też en::Night Fury ru:Ночная фурия es::Furia Nocturna Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies